1. Field
The following description relates to a pulse shaping circuit for improving spectrum efficiency, and an on-off-keying (OOK) transmitter including the pulse shaping circuit.
2. Description of Related Art
Spectrum bands that may be used in a low power wireless sensor network communication system are limited, and a number of available channels may be increased according to a decrease in a size of a bandwidth occupied by each channel. An on-off keying (OOK) modulation method may be used to improve power efficiency of the low power wireless sensor network communication system. However, in the OOK modulation method, spectrum efficiency may be relatively low despite high power efficiency. When an output waveform is shaped to improve the spectrum efficiency, the power efficiency may be decreased. In the OOK modulation method, the power efficiency and the spectrum efficiency may be in a trade-off relationship.